The eC War
by Orrick
Summary: The three forums battle each other in a war of epicness and tragedy.


**Old and should have been rewritten again ages ago. Fanfiction! Yay!**

* * *

><p>The eC war was never intended to happen. The forums were at peace, only causing drama in their own culture. Occasionally a member from one would make the peerless journey to another, leaving it's nation to suffer the loss of a member. The natural process went on each day; the RR looking down upon the we, the w/e looking down on the Non eCR.

But alas, this relation did not hold. The RR felt as if it needed more territory to talk about more intelligible things, such as politics, so it invaded the w/e one dark morning. Almost instantly the w/e pushed back the RR's demands, claiming this was their shit, and they would not have some educated scholars jump in here and take their crap. This angered the RR greatly, and they gave the w/ers five days to decide; stay, or leave.

Now it's known to all young Crittannians that CJ is the true God of Crittannia, and her favor is the most honorable thing a warrior can have. The w/e prayed to this mighty God for her mercy for five long days, casting her many rare gifts and a plentiful amount of eem. CJ was a loyal member of the RR tribe, and refused these gifts, spatting at the cowardly w/ers. She favored the RR greatly, and had no thoughts of the other two tribes, even if that meant that they would perish .

After the five tense-filled days were up, the RR kept their promise; It invaded the w/e. The w/e, panic stricken, quickly choose SassyGirl05 as their leader. Sassygirl05 immediately took command. She ordered every healthy w/er to participate in this bloody battle, commanding them to use the forbidden chatspeak. The w/e blindly obeyed.

Non eCR got in this battle by pure accident. They were considered the least smartest of the tribes, even if they possessed some intelligent warriors. How they entered the battle is not known exactly, but witnesses say they seemed to think that the war was a Tea Party. Non eCR trekked in at great numbers, trampling over the w/e warriors. This infuriated the w/e, and SassyGirl05 quickly ordered the attack on the Non eCR. Non eCR, realizing that they were being attacked, proposed that Emo Kid should be their emperor. They quickly drove at the w/e, spears at hand.

CJ looked down upon her nation, seeing the bloody civil war from above. She casted a spell to the RR, making them even more powerful. CJ was no fool. She knew that if they lost, there would be no one to praise her, and the w/e would soon murder her, for the w/e had never fully accepted her as their God; it was the RR that was loyal to her. The Non eCR were always more of a lone tribe, being faithful to no God, believing that they could go about Crittannia with no one religion.

The w/e having been beaten badly throughout the entire war, called upon the most gruesome thing in all of their land. They had no choice but to call in the slave named Dalka. Dalka had tortured the w/e for many seasons, the w/e finally capturing her and enslaving her into an endless torment. Dalka instantly went in to battle, destroying a multitude of RR warriors, for the RR fear trolls.

RR, defeating most of the Non eC, charged into the w/e's homeland. Never before had any side done this. The w/e, unexpected of the attack, were defenseless. The RR quickly entrapped the w/e, forcing them to agree to their demands. The RR took many valuable treasures from the w/e territory, and even took a few members. RR then traveled back to their homeland, gloating about their victories, sharing war stories and treasures with LeifKB and his head general Wesc. CJ looked down with satisfaction, wondering why she ever doubted this tribe.

The w/e, cold and alone, blamed Sassygirl05 for their devistating loss. Sassygirl05 denied theses accusations, but it was effortless, for the tribe stripped her of her precious crown. The w/e rebuilt quickly, due to their over populated land mass. The territory soon was repared, back to how it was before. But the w/e will always have the painful memory of the war that could have been avoided. Some w/ers were angry, and started attacking the God CJ. They were shot down each time, not getting far. This angered them a great deal more. You will still occasionally cross paths with an Anti-CJ.

The Non eCR was the least affected of the three tribes. It never was officially in the war, and it never really caught on to what was actually happening. It traveled home, thinking it was a rather fun tea party.


End file.
